


The Long Road Back Home

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Also they're going to fall in love, Bruce is Tulio, Clark is Miguel, I don't have a solid plan for this, M/M, What would happen if Bruce and Clark had a situation similar to Miguel and Tulio, but it was an idea, fake gods, playing along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Bruce and Clark get transported to a primal planet called Eobos. Upon arrival to the nearest civilization, they just happen to come across as prophesied gods. With no way to communicate with the Justice League or any other planet, they are left with no choice but to play along in order to get home. But not before they experience the luxury of being gods and get to know each other on a more casual level.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: DC owns the characters. Dreamworks gave me the idea. Blablabla.

Batman and Superman were the last ones in the watchtower. It was Clark's turn to monitor and Bruce had some lab work to finish up. Clark happened to get lonely really easily so he popped into the lab to say hello.

"There's the night owl," Clark said cheerily slipping casually into the lab. Bruce hardly acknowledged him. "So whatcha workin' on?" He leaned against one of the lab benches and knocked over one of the test tubes. Luckily it was empty.

Batman looked up through his cowl. "So clumsy isn't an act. I knew it."

Clark frowned. "Really, Bruce? I was just coming in here to say hi. Can you ever just have a conversation without being all... a jerk?"

"I'm sorry," said Bruce bitterly. "I wasn't aware we were on a 'saying hi' basis quite yet. What's next? Are we gonna have a slumber party and get pedicures?"

Clark sighed in despair. "You know what? Forget it-"

"Wait," said Bruce putting a hand up. "Don't go."

"What? You're not done with all that-"

"Yeah. I know I'm a jerk," said Bruce. "Just give me a hand, would you?"

Clark sent him a glare. It wasn't as intense or terrifying as the Batglare but it was a glare none the less.

"It's for tomorrow's mission," Bruce explained. Clark begrudgingly stepped forward and approached the device Bruce was tinkering with. "Flash stumbled across this crystal in Santa Barbara. I told him I'd like to take a look at it tonight." There was a glowing purple crystal inside the device. "In order for the device to activate its hidden properties, it needs to be heated to a very high temperature."

"You want me to use my heat vision?" Clark asked examining the pretty rock. "Why do we need it for the mission?"

"The crystal has similar properties to the weapon we're confiscating from the League of Assassins," Bruce continued to explain just as stoic as ever. "I was hoping to get a better understanding of what we're working with."

"Oh," said Clark leaning in a taking a closer look. "OK. How hot?"

"Not sure," said Bruce. "We'll have to figure it out." Batman took a step to the side and picked up another device to detect heat. "I'll measure the heat being transferred with this."

"Alright. Tell me when." Clark got ready to heat it up and waited until Bruce said he was good to go.

Bruce didn't bother taking any steps back. He just put goggles over his eyes and gave Clark a nod. Clark lit up the crystal and the device with his heat vision. Bruce looked in between the temperature monitor and the device.

"Tell me when to stop, Bruce."

"Keep going."

Clark listened to his companion and kept heating up the device. It started to light up and reflect light onto Bruce. "Bruce?"

"Not yet."

Just like before, he kept listening. He trusted Bruce's judgment. The room got brighter and brighter and Clark could have sworn he heard it humming. "Bruce-"

Bruce was being pushed away by the energy of the device and Clark grabbed him by the arm. "Just a little more," Bruce told him. "Wait for it to flash like the weapons do!"

Clark continued to heat it up. Now the rock was making a high pitched squeal. "I think I should stop-"

"Just a little-"

It happened so quick. There was a blinding flash and everything went silent and black.

**...**

Clark woke up in the middle of what looked like a green jungle. Despite his ears ringing, it actually seemed pretty peaceful. The light breeze smelled... fresh. Like it had never been touched by the industrial smog of Metropolis or Gotham. For a moment, he didn't even know why he was there.

But then it hit him.

Bruce! He sat up and looked all around. "Bruce-er... Batman?" He tried to listen for his heartbeat but... nothing. He started to panic at the thought of Bruce being dead. The only heart he could hear was his own.  Then it hit him. He looked up at the sky.

A red sun. Of course, it had to be a red sun.

He heard a pained groan from behind a bush to his right. "Bruce!" He jumped up and hurried over to check on him. "Are you alright?!"

Bruce laid there for a moment before he pulled his mask off. "Damn..." He looked up at the sky and around them. "Am I broken?"

Clark chuckled and helped him sit up. "I certainly hope not. I'm no good without my powers. You're the only one who can get us home."

Bruce painfully exhaled. "So you noticed the red sun."

"Yep," said Clark. "It was pretty obvious when I couldn't find your heart beat by listening. I thought you were dead."

"Oh," said Bruce. "I really hope we don't run into any cannibals."

"As do I," said Clark. At this point he was just relieved he wasn't alone. "Are you hurt?"

Bruce did a once over on his own body and popped a few joints. "Just sore," he answered turning to look at Clark. But when he examined Clark there was a stream of blood flowing down his side and a stick jammed right at the top of it. "But you're hurt."

Clark's eyebrows scrunched up. "What?" Clark followed the direction of Bruce's eyes and found blood trailing down his side. "Oh wow. Look at that." He started to feel light headed.

Bruce apparently could tell because he stood up. "How about you have a seat?"

Clark nodded and complied. "Wow... I'm bleeding."

"Yep," said Bruce. He let out a grunt as he bent down to examine the wound. "It happens to the best of us."

"We should call a doctor," Clark suggested.

Bruce just chuckled. "I'm afraid I'm the closest thing you're gonna get to a doctor. Lean against the tree, alright?"

Clark, once again, listened to Bruce. "I don't know if I trust you.-"

"Well, I could just leave you here to die-"

"Just do it," said Clark annoyed. "Better you than me."

Bruce examined it a little more in silence. "Hm. You have your clothes on you?"

"Am I naked? Again?" Clark asked sarcastically.

Bruce glared obviously not in a joking mood.

"Yeah. Of course, I have my clothes on me," said Clark reaching up to his belt and clicking a little ball out of it. "Who do you think I am?"

"I think I'll use your shirt as a bandage," said Bruce.

"No. I like my shirt," whined Clark.

"I'll buy you a new one then," said Bruce. "Just get them out of that ball."

Clark nodded and played with the ball for a few minutes before giving up. "Yeah. I can't. I usually have all these powers that help me accomplish that but-"

"Give me that!" interrupted Bruce snatching it from him. He took a small took from his belt and tinkered with it. In just a few seconds, Clark's civilian clothes unraveled in their laps. He ripped up Clark's flannel plaid and got it ready to make a wrap.

Bruce searched in his belt for his first aid tools and pulled out and antiseptic. "This is gonna hurt," warned Bruce just before he ripped the stick out of his side.

Clark writhed in pain and let out a sharp moan. "Rrrr, God! That hurts!"

"I told you," snapped Bruce. He immediately pulled up the top of Clark's suit and put some antiseptic on it. "Bet this hurts more-"

"Ggrrrrr, yes. it does." Clark was red in the face and panting.

Bruce may have been hasty but he was still very careful and thorough. He tied the pieces of Clark's shirts around his well-toned abs. Bruce bit back a grin when Clark let out a very feminine squeak. He pulled back and pushed Clark suit pack down. "OK. You're good now."

Clark finally looked down at his bandaged wound. "Wow. Very neat. I can't believe I ever doubted you."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"Right. I forgot. That's your thing." Bruce helped Clark to his feet. "So what's the plan?"

Bruce unclicked his belt and flung it around his shoulder to act as a sash. "We move." He didn't elaborate one bit before he started walking through the jungle with Clark halfheartedly following him.

**...**

After what felt like days later, Clark grabbed Bruce by the shoulder. "Bruce, I think we should stop for the night."

Bruce shook his head. "No. Not yet. The sun hasn't even started to set-"

"Bruce, I'm saying that we need to stop because I am tired and..." Clark looked around at their surroundings. "It's a nice place to set up camp."

Bruce looked Clark up and down before his eyes fell on the wound at his side. He let out a sigh as he examined their surroundings. After a bit of inner conflict, he gave in. "Yeah. You're right. We could use a rest."

Clark let out a breath of relief. "Thank you."

Bruce motioned to a fallen log. "Have a seat. Let me take a look at your wound."

Clark sat and lifted his shirt up. "It actually doesn't hurt that bad anymore. After walking some much I just started to ignore it and it feels kinda numb."

Bruce untied the bandage and looked at the wound. Be covered it back up and pulled a flint fire starter out. "Here," he put it in Clark's hand. "Start a fire. I'm gonna go get some water to clean it." Before giving any more explanation, he left.

Clark sighed. I was starting to feel like he was losing his mind. He'd been stuck with Bruce for over a day and they'd barely had any conversation. He hated it. He just wished Bruce wasn't so serious all the time. Or that he would talk to him. He got that they worked together but he talked with all of his other coworkers all the time. He didn't see how this was different.

Actually, he could but... he just needed to talk to someone. He also needed to sleep. Being human sucked.

A little while later, Bruce returned with his cape full of things he'd found. He sat by the fire Clark had made and looked at Clark. He was shivering and he looked... sick. Between the blood loss from the wound and all this trekking without rest, he's been through a lot. Bruce reached into the makeshift sack he'd made out of his cape and pulled out a coconut-like plant he'd found and decided would make a good container for water. "Here," he gave it to Clark. "It's water. Drink up."

"Thanks," said Clark taking the container and drinking from it gratefully.

"Are you cold?"

Clark pulled his cape over his shoulder. "No. I just... I think I need to sleep."

Bruce nodded. "I found some food. You can sleep after you eat."

Clark nodded as Bruce pulled more thing out of his bag. "Should I trust your cooking skill, Mr. Wayne? I thought you had a butler take care of that sort of stuff."  
  
Bruce let a genuinely small smile encroach on his lips as he let out a small chuckle. "I do. But I know how to make food edible. I can't promise that it will be pleasurable to the palate, however."

Clark chuckled and smiled. "Then maybe next time I'll do the cooking."

"Right," said Bruce preparing a small varmint he'd found for the fire. "Ma and Pa raised you right on all that farm food." 

Clark could tell Bruce was a little bitter. And it probably because he wished he had a Ma and Pa to be there for him all the time. Clark wished he did too. Maybe Bruce would be happier then. "What is that?"

Bruce winced. "I think it would be easier for us to eat it if we don't think about it. Think of it as chicken."

Clark bobbed his head. "Alright. So what else did you find?"

Bruce shrugged. "I decided to stick with water and pests. I figured plants are a little too risky since I'm not familiar with this planet. I heard that on planets with a red sun, a lot of plants are poisonous but nuts, pits, and barks are edible. I found a lot of them and stocked up." He gave his bag a shake so Clark could hear the clanking of the items he mentioned.

Clark smiled. "Tomorrow morning, we'll have to go find more. I can use my cape like you did. We can carry more that way."

Bruce handed the animal he'd been cooking to Clark. "You can finish cooking it. Mind if we use your cape for cover tonight?"

Clark snapped his cape off and passed it to Bruce taking the animal from Bruce. They both got to work, Bruce tethering Clark's cape above the fire and Clark using his belt buckle to cut up the meat into small pieces. He put on a stick like a kabob.

They shared the meat and ate some of the nuts and bark Bruce had gathered before they dozed off for the night. Before they knew it, it was already morning.

**...**

Clark followed Bruce through the jungle. This time he consciously decided to enjoy the scenery and think of it as a vacation from people. He didn't bother trying to get Bruce to talk. It always backfired.

"Are you OK?" asked Bruce in the middle of the day.

"Yeah?" said Clark but he didn't sound so sure. "Do I look alright?"

"Yes," said Bruce. "You're just being awfully quiet."

"Well, there's no point in talking if you never say anything in return," he said bitterly. "I decided to enjoy the scenery rather than try and get grumpy to talk. That waterfall back there was really nice. Like... wow. I want to come back here sometime with a date at night cause that place-"

Bruce used his walking stick to move a wall of vines out of the way and stopping in his tracks. "Clark."

"I know. I know." said Clark as he kept walking passed Bruce not paying attention to what was going on at all. "You don't care. I just got carried away. Again-"

"Clark, do you hear that?" asked Bruce causing Clark to shut his mouth, stop and listen.

There was a drumming sound in the distance and the sound of woodwind instruments. "I do."

They looked at each other hopefully. "Let's go!" said Bruce running full speed towards the noise.

"Wait, Bruce!" Clark ran after him. "If they look at as cannibalistically, I'm leaving you behind!"

**...**

Bruce and Clark were on a small cliff and could see the people down below. They had shimmery dark brown skin and what looked like tattoos on all of their arms and faces. "They seem to be performing a ritual of some sort," concluded Bruce. "We should wait for them to finish. It will be less of a scandal that way."

Clark was panting from all that running and grabbed Bruce's shoulder for support as they looked stealthily over the edge. Bruce looked over at him and he looked very ill. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and the hand on his shoulder was shaking. "Clark?"

"I'm fine," Clark said as he toppled right over the edge of the cliff.

Bruce reached and grabbed a hold of him in attempt to save him but his attempt failed when they fell down the cliff. They tumbled in the dirt rolling over each other and stumbling over and over before they finally came to a stop...

...right in the middle of the ritual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark learn more about the people they literally stumbled upon.

Bruce coughed at the dust as he untangled himself from Clark who was waking up from his momentary stumbler. "Sorry," mumbled Clark leaning on Bruce for support to get on to his feet. Bruce cleared his throat and got both him and Clark to their feet.

Bruce noticed the music had stopped and that the entire group of people, easily hundreds of them, were staring at them in awe. "Clark..."

Clark caught his breath and took a look at the people. "Whoa... are we gonna get eaten?" Clark chuckled nervously but the people suddenly ... bowed down before them.

"I don't think they're gonna eat us," said Bruce who was now facing the cliff they'd fallen from. Clark followed Bruce's eyes to a giant rock wall with carvings of... them. At least it looked like them. A lot like them. "I think they're worshiping us."

The man on the wall that looked like him even had an injury on his side and a long cape. The man that looked liked Bruce even had a sack of some sort and what looked like little cat ears. That's when Clark noticed Bruce had pulled his mask over his face. "Come on, man. What's with the mask? We're on a different planet."

"It's a reflex OK?" said Bruce. "I see people and I throw on the cowl."

Clark took a look at the hieroglyphics on the wall. It was all very familiar. That's when it hit him... "That's Kryptonian."

"What?" asked Bruce.

"Very ancient Kryptonian. It's how our language was before it advance-"

"But why do these people read Kryptonian? They're not Kryptonian... are they?"

"I remember from something my father told me..." Clark pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. "It was sort of like a... a legend. A long time ago there was a Kryptonian tribe that was exiled. None of them were supposed to survive but it was always a myth that they did and they became a primal-"

Bruce points to a part on the wall that explained how life began on that world. "There."

Clark read over it. "Yeah. You read Kryptonian?"

"Read it. Speak it." Bruce shrugged like it was nothing.

Clark gave him a questioning look. "You never told me. I would've been happy to tutor you-"

"I taught myself. And that's not the-"

One of the priests approached them and began speaking in Kryptonian.

"Lords, we've been expecting you."

Bruce hesitated before he answered. "We'll be honest. We don't know why we're-"

"You're the gods the prophecies told us about," explained the priest. "They told us you wouldn't know you were the ones who were here to lead us and protect us."

Clark just stood there and listened. He was very surprised at how well Bruce spoke Kryptonian.

"So we were sent here to lead you?" Bruce questioned.

The priest nodded happily and bowed. "And protect us. Please," he said motioning to them. "Let us know you."

Bruce looked at Clark waiting for him to speak. "Uh... My name is Kal-El."

The people were looking at him with sincere interest. "And you are the god of the sun, are you not?"

Clark improvised and went with it. "Yes. That is I."

Everyone turned their attention to Bruce. "My name is... Batman.-"

"And you are the god of the night," said the priest. "It is an honor to serve you, Lord Kal-El and Lord Bat-Man." The priest and the people all bowed down before Bruce and Clark.

Bruce wondered why they were letting this happen but... he supposed that playing god would get him resources to hopefully contact home. And hopefully it wouldn't hurt to humor these people for a while.

Clark spoke up. "Please stand." For some who wasn't a god, his voice carried like one.

Everyone stood and stared. It made the both of them very uncomfortable.

They were led away to a very nice(at least a primal kingdom) palace. "This is your quarters. I hope they will suit your liking. I there is anything we can do for you please don't hesitate to tell me and I will have it for you as soon as we can," explained the woman who looked very similar to the preist. She had shimery dark brown skin, and a bald head with tattoos litering it. "Anything, my Lords."

Clark was about to protest to her being so kind when Bruce stopped him. "Thank you, miss...?"

"Uh...Teh-Kan," she said bashfully.

Bruce smiled and grabbed her hand to place a chaste kiss on it. "Thank you, Miss Teh-Kan. That will be all for now."

She looked at Clark's skeptically. "Wouldn't you like me to get him a healer?"

Bruce shook his head. "I will take care of him. Please, releave yourself of this duty for the evening and be with your companions." He gave her a kind smile and she left hesitantly.

Bruce turned to Clark and sighed heavily. "Are we really doing this?" said Bruce speaking in English again.

Clark shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want to know what would've happened if we hadn't played along."

Bruce looked around the room. "Why is there only one bed?"

Clark looked at him sheepishly. "Uh... didn't you read that part of the wall?"

Bruce looked at him fun. "Well, my Kryptonian reading is a bit slow. Did I miss something?"

Clark raised his eyebrows in slight amusement that Bruce would actually miss a detail like that. "Oh. Well, we're married."

"What?" asked Bruce seriously. "Clark, that's not funny."

"I know."

"Are you serious?" asked Bruce getting a little angry. "We're... marriage is a thing here on... whatever the planet is called-"

"Eobos," said Clark. "Planet Eobos. Part of the 18th sectors of space. Maybe OA will have luck finding us."

"How are we married? We're two guys," said Bruce. "In ancient cultures, isn't that like a... really bad thing?"

"Uh, not on Krypton," explained Clark. "Yeah. Being gay was never scandalous on Krypton. You just couldn't have biological kids. At least until birthing chambers were invented."

Bruce hit himself on the head. "Damn it. What are we doing? This is stupid. We should come clean-"

"And what? Get our head cut off?" asked Clark. "Yeah. I'm all for honesty but I really like having a head a lot more."

Bruce sighed and paced the room in thought while Clark made himself comfortable. "We don't know what we're getting into."

"Do we ever _really_ know?" Clark asked rhetorically.

"I see your point," Bruce agreed allowed. "So why were these people exiled in the first place?"

Clark pursued his lips and thought. "Well, they weren't actually Kryptonian. They were actually rescued by Kryptonians from their dying planet. But the Rulers on Krypton at that time thought they were disgusting looking and banished them. They're supposed to be dead."

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to very badly when they find out that we're not gods?"

"Probably cause it's not going to go well," inquired Clark. "Anyways, I believe they were called Eoboans. As far as I know, they're not horrible people."

"And what was that about us not knowing we were gods?" asked Bruce now starting to get angry. "From what I can tell, it just seems like anyone could stumble upon their tribe and get crowned or whatever."

There was a quiet knock on the door and Bruce stopped pacing. He opened the door and Clark peaked over at who it was. It was a man who looked very similar to the priest and the servant girl only he was much larger. "I'm so sorry to burden you. I just wanted to find out what you wanted for the ceremony?"

"Ceremony?"

"Yes, to celebrate your arrival," he said sounding pleased. "And for the two of you to be married."

Bruce kept on a calm, happy face but on the inside, he wanted to rip someone apart. "Married?"

"Yes, my Lord," he said humbly. "The gods are pledged to be married, to work as one."

Bruce hesitated as he thought. It wasn't as if it would affect his life on earth, so he didn't see the harm. "Fine. What did you need?"

"I wanted to know whether you and Lord Kal-El wanted a feast or a festival?"

Bruce smiled and looked at Clark. "Festivities are more Kal-El's thing. Why don't you ask him?"

"Well, my Lord?"

Clark tried not to stumble his words like he was so used to being allowed to do. "A feast or a festival?"

"Precisely."

Clark scratched his chin and shrugged. "Why not both?"

The man smiled and bowed. "Both it is, my Lord. I will be going now."

"Wait," said Bruce. "When is this ceremony?"

"Tomorrow evening," he answered. "Servants will come to prepare you beforehand."

"Thank you," said Bruce. "That is all."

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" he asked persistently.

"Yes, please," said Clark not bashfully at all. "Both would be good."

"Of course, my Lord."

"When is nightfall?" asked Bruce more seriously.

"It will be here shortly," said the man. "Tonight is the dark night and tomorrow the white sun will rise. You arrived exactly when Prophecy said you would, just before the white sun."

"The white sun?" asked Bruce.

"Yes," he explained. "There are three suns that orbit Eobos, two red suns and a white one. Eobos is truly beautiful on the days when the white sun arises."

"I can't wait to see it," Bruce said smiling although it was entirely fake.

"You're requests will arrive shortly, my Lords," he said. Then he gestured to the bed. "Please, make your selves comfortable." He bowed one more time and left before Bruce shut the door.

Bruce turned around and glared at Clark. "I thought you said we were already married?"

"Uh... like I said, ancient Kryptonian is a little different than what I learned..." Clark smiled sheepishly. "But on the bright side, it sounds like tomorrow, I'll get my powers back if it's the right kind of sun."

Bruce grumped. "It better be," he growled. "That way we can get out of here."

"Come on, Bruce," Clark pleaded. "Let's just enjoy this while we can. Make the most of our situation. We both know that there's a chance we'll be stuck here for good.-"

"I don't want to marry you, Clark," said Bruce honestly. "I mean, no offense but... no thank you."

Clark jerked back slightly offended. "Bruce, we're not actually getting married. I think it's more of a... pledging ourselves into a sacred partnership for the sake of the people. But it's only valid on this planet. On Earth we're still just... Batman and Superman."

"I'm not getting married to you," Bruce growled more firmly.

"OK," said Clark patting a spot on the bed. "Why don't you lay down and I'll explain something to you?"

...

"So marraige on Krypton was rarely about romance," explained Clark as the two of them lie down watching the ceiling. "It's more about... compatability and duty. And in ancient cultures, people often god married to show that they were reserved, unavailable for corruption of anyone else and they were dedicated to the people."

"It just doesn't sit right-"

"Then maybe marraige isn't the right term," said Clark. "There isn't really a word for it on eart. Marraige is something different on earth. Here it's... well, at least for deities, it's like a rite of passage... maybe? It's part of being a leader."

"So all leaders in ancient Kryptonian cultures had to be married?"

"Not only that, but they had to be married to their partner," explained Clark. "Their equal. Their counterpart. There was never allowed to be one ruler. They always came in twos."

"So... it's not romantic at all?" asked Bruce just to be sure. "Or sexual?"

"Well..." Clark winced a little. "It certainly doesn't have to be but you will be executed for having an affair with anyone else."

"Hm," Bruce hummed in thought before he came to a conclusion. "Alright. I'll do it. But we don't say a word aobut it to anyone on Earth... ever."

"No problemo."

"Let me take a look at your side, alright?" asked Bruce sitting up. "I should probably clean it."

"No need," said Clark. "I can already feel the yellow sun radiation starting to heal it."

Bruce let out a sigh of relaxation. "Good. That means we can go home soon."

"Hopefully."

...

Bruce felt a light breeze move across his face. It was the perfect temperature as far as he was concerned. Warmer than it had been the previous to days on this foreign planet but not warm enough to be hot. He slowly opened his eyes and for a moment he thought he might be back on earth. The yellow sun made him almost miss home. But what he really missed were his kids.

He couldn't care less about the sun being red or the fact that he was stuck sharing a room with Clark. He'd suffered through both of those before and he survived easily. But he couldn't stop thinking about his kids, the only reason he still had a will to live. What if he and Clark were stuck here forever and he never saw them again?

He knew he was probably just worrying too much but that's one of the things he did best.

He sat up and searched for his roommate and... soon to be husband. He didn't know if he was going to be able to handle calling him that even if it was for their own cover.

He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing but he couldn't find Clark anywhere in the room. Just as his feet touched the ground, he heard a faint knock on the door. "My Lord, Kal-El wishes to see you." It sounded like the large man who'd stopped by the evening before. "I have prepared a meal for you, Lord Bat-Man."

Bruce sighed and stood up. The servants must've come in the night and brought them clean clothing because it was all laid out for him to wear. "I'll be right there." He heard the man wander off down the hall and he started to dress in something more presentable than his bat suit.

**...**

Clark was sitting on a pillow, at a table with easily half a dozen servants or cooks, just chatting away, making small talk, swapping stories. Clark could never just lay low. He always had to make a scene and get to know the people... with his shirt off.

When Bruce entered, Clark turned his attention to the man with a great big smile. "Look who decided to awake from your divine slumber. I'm glad you could make it before the food got cold, dearest."

Bruce, being the morning person he is not, sat on the opposite end of the table with a much less cheery look on his face. He looked at the food, all of it seemed foreign to him but seeing Clark's empty plate, it must've been fairly tasty. Although, Clark wasn't a picky eater. He ate anything that he was given.

"You should try the cumbasena, Love," Clark drawled and lifted up his glass before taking a swing and looking Bruce in the eye.

Bruce was impressed with how easily Clark fell into the role after the way he'd been so weak on arrival. Bruce looked at the man's side and noticed it was completely healed as per usual with the toned muscles and perfect skin to boot. Bruce drew his eyes up to Clark's eyes, still in a daze from his sleep and lack of caffeine.

Clark set the glass down empty. "It's delicious."

Bruce watched Clark lick the nectar from his lips before he grabbed another piece of what resembled bread and eat it. Bruce caught himself staring and lifted his glass in acknowledgment to Clark's humble advice. He drank the nectar and suddenly became very aware that it was not coffee or juice but it was probably the most alcoholic substance he'd ever consumed. He hadn't even swallowed it when he began to feel a buzz.

He quickly set down the cup realizing why Clark had been so unnaturally loquacious. It's because he was drunk and hadn't even realized it. From what Bruce could recall, Clark couldn't get drunk. Maybe this substance was the right caliber to fix that.

Bruce decided that at least one of them had to stay sober and he didn't feel like getting drunk that morning anyway. He set down the cup and tentatively ate his food in silence while Clark drunkenly laughed with the people surrounding him. Bruce took much better to drinking water than the nectar he'd been provided. Which turned out to be alright since Clark snatched it away from him anyways.

"Kal-El, I think you've had enough nectar for this morning," said Bruce warningly when one of the servants offered some more to him. "We don't want you tottering until after the celebration tonight."

Clark gave out a flighty chuckle before he looked at the servant with a slight pout. "I'm afraid my love is right. I'll have to save the rest for this evening." He mumbled in English so only Bruce would understand. "I'm gonna need it if we're supposed to consummate the marriage."

Bruce's nostrils flared. "Clark," Bruce glared at Clark and gripped the knife by his plate.

Clark began to chuckle and continued to speak to him in English. "I'm just kidding, Bruce."

Bruce threw his knife at Clark knowing the buffoon would catch it before it harmed anyone. "Don't kid about the marriage! You know it has me on edge!"

Clark caught the knife and chuckled. "Why? Were you wanting to take it slower?" Clark mocked. "My loooove."

Bruce let out a growl. "I'm glad there isn't any alcohol strong enough to inebriate you on Earth. You're even more annoying when you're drunk."

Clark's face was pink from the effects of the drink. "Why are we speaking English in front of the servants?"

Bruce smiled another entirely fake smile. "Well, isn't it the language of the gods?" With that, both of them let out hearty laughter, this time sincere. 

...

"Can you fly?" Bruce asked Clark once they were in private again.

Clark only smiled and hovered above the ground a few inches. "I've got the whole package."

"Have you tried to fly out of the atmosphere?"

"I was going to wait for you until I did that," said Clark. "My powers don't last very long here. Sure the yellow sun restores my powers but the radiation from the red suns are still affecting me. I'm not sure... I'm basically running on reserves is what I'm trying to say."

Bruce sighed and grumbled. "Well, that's just great."

"Would you stop that?!"

"Stop what?"

"You keep blaming me for this situation but think back to why we're here in the first place!" argued Clark. "I told you it was too much but you said 'keep going, keep going.' So don't take this out on me. It's your fault we're here, not mine!"

Bruce stared at him blankly.

Clark slouched and ran his hand through his hair uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from-"

"No," said Bruce putting his hand up. "You're right. I'm being unfair to you. I'm sorry."

Clark was a little surprised by his confession but didn't dare point it out.

"I guess I'm just... stressed out-"

"What? Do I look like I'm on vacation to you?" asked Clark.

Bruce gave him a good long look before Clark regretted asking that. "Well..."

"Maybe I'm trying to turn this into a vacation! Maybe I wanted a break. You know we both could use it."

"I don't think this is a vacation, Clark!"

"No. It's not. But... look." Clark sat down next to Bruce on the bed that they were supposed to share. "Let's be real. OK? We both know that we're not going anywhere for a long time even if the League does know where to find us right now. You said it yourself. The best thing we can do is lay low and blend in. We already can't do that because we're freakin' gods. We should just make the most of this while we can."

Bruce scoffed. "You just like having your every need catered to."

Clark smiled and bumped their shoulders together. "So are you gonna be OK just sitting here and waiting? It could take a long time?"

"I know it could. It could easily be decades before we're taken home," said Bruce. "And there's nothing we can do about it."

"It doesn't mean we can't try," said Clark. "We need to remain open to both scenarios. This is our new home indefinitely. We'll do what we can to find our way back but..."

"There's always a chance we'll never go back..." finished Bruce. "I've deduced that."

Clark was looking at Bruce with a somber expression. "We're all we've got left..."

Bruce nodded and thought for a while. "Yeah." He stood with a sudden determination. He couldn't let Clark get down in the dumps. Nothing was worse than a sad Superman. "Yeah. So let's go get married."

Clark looked up at Bruce and a small smile appeared on his face. He jumped to his feet with a burst of excitement. "This is going to be such an adverture!"


	3. Chapter 3

The ceremony was... not as horrendous as Bruce thought it would be. It was a bit lengthy though. Afterwards, the feast and celebration took place. Bruce had put on plenty of fake party faces before so pretending to enjoy the festivities was a breeze. He and Clark enjoyed more of the nectar that was offered to them.

They were out, late into the night, until the preist approached them. "Excuse me, my Lords. But there isn't much time left in the day. I'm afraid we need to get to the final part of tge ceremony."

"Which is...?" Started Bruce in anticipation. 

"Well, the consummation, of course."

Bruce glared at Clark and whispered. "I thought you were joking?"

Clark chuckled quite drunkenly. "I thought I was too!!!" He burst out into giddy laughter as the priest led them to their quarters.

**...**

"Nonono. Thank you," said Bruce to the priest at the door. "I'm afraid we can take it from here." After he was dismissed and had bowed, Bruce closed the door and turned around to Clark. "Does consummate mean the same thing in Kryptonian as it does in English?"

Clark was already stripping off what clothes he had on which had Bruce a little terrified. But when he plopped on the bed and emmidiately started snoring, ge let out a relaxed breath. Wow. He'd only been away for nearly three days and he was already married. Alfred would get a kick out of this one.

He removed excess clothing and made himself comfortable on the bed as well eventually dozing off.

A few hours later, ge was awoken by the sound of retching. Poor Clark couldn't hold his nectar. He smirked in amusement until Clark plopped back in yhe bed. "Hey," said Clark a little out of breath. "I miss Kansas."

Bruce felt bad for him. He genuinely wanted for Clark to see his home again. He even ached for him. He placed an affectionate arm around his neck and fussed with his hair. "Don't worry, Clark," said Bruce. "You'll see Kansas again. We'll start looking tomorrow. I promise."

And so they looked.

And looked.

And they waited.

And waited.

But nothing. There was nothing they could do but wait.

After three earth months of waiting, they'd started to lose hope in finding any way home. Besides, they were so far into their covers that they actually believed they were gods. Not literally but... almost literally. They had gotten comfortable. And it wasn't like they could just phone their family and remember who they were. This cover was so deep, the only thing that could ever pull them out was each other. They managed to remind each other of what they missed at home but that always ended with them trying to help each other forget home.

Life on Eobos became the norm.

**...**

There was a cry that echoed throughout the alley of the village. The man was significantly larger than the woman and had thrown her to the ground. He threatened her and beat her for disobeying his direct orders. She cried and begged for mercy but he was relentless.

"Step away from the woman," commanded a dark, strong voice.

The man turned around and found the large Bat-Like creature towering over him. He fell to his knees. "My Lord."

Bat-Man grabbed the man by the collar and drug him back to the palace, the place Bruce now called home. He threw the man down on the palace floor. The man begged him for mercy and Bruce only gave him a swift kick in the side in response. "My job is to lead and protect the Eoboan people from themselves. It's men like you who are a threat that needs neutralized-"

"Bat-Man, I think you mean imprisoned," Clark said entering the room. Bruce would still occasionally say the wrong words on accident and it usually ended with him offending someone and Clark having to fix it. "And I entirely agree but not before an example is made of this man."

"My Lords, please," the simple man begged. "Please, let me live."

Bruce punched him in the face annoyed with his tireless begging. "Shut up."

Clark sighed giving Bruce an annoyed look. "You made him pass out."

Bruce looked down at the unconscious man and shrugged. "Good."

"That was a bit harsh-"

"No," said Bruce. "It wasn't. These people are not necessarily bad people but when it comes to women and children, they mistreat them far too much for my liking. It ends here."

"Bruce, we agreed we wouldn't be those gods who are harsh and terrifying-"

"I never agreed to that," said Bruce honestly.

Clark pouted and fought with himself for a moment before ultimately giving up on arguing with Bruce. He'd tried too many times and failed already.

"How about this?" Bruce bargained. "We play good cop, bad cop, huh? I'm the scary one and you're all... friendly and whatever?-"

"You always get to be the bad cop," whined Clark.

"Well, you obviously don't want to be the bad cop now!"

"Come on, Bruce, they like us. Don't change that-"

Bruce ignored Clark's protests and called in their right-hand man. "Ley-Kan, please assemble the people for an announcement tonight. Attendance is mandatory."

Ley-Kan bowed humbly before leaving the room and scurrying off to assemble the people. Bruce was going to lay down the law and heavily enforce it.

**...**

"It has come to my attention that the people of Eobos are not reaching their full potential," Bruce announced to the people. "Effective emmidiately, there will be severe punishment and humiliation for anyone who continues to break the laws Lord Kal-El and I will be setting in place. Is that clear?"

The people looked at him confused and on the edge of fear. They couldn't think of anything they'd done wrong. "My Lord," began the preist. "If I may say, there are already a lot of laws that have been set previously and are being followed mostly accurately."

"It's in regards to the way women and children are treated," Bruce explained. "I have come across many woman and children being beaten in the night and I will not tolerate this. Women are a treasure to this society and they should be treated as such. And your children are not to be abandoned in the jungle any longer. They are your responsibility. If you cannot take care of them, I would much rather you place them on the palace doorstep so they may be raised properly with ambition, education, and hope for a brighter future."

The people were looking at each other confused. Perhaps they wondered what would happen if they disobeyed the new law. Bruce tossed the man he'd caught the night before, into the crowd. "If you fail to heed my orders, you will suffer my wrath. And if you fail to report any abuse of my orders, you will also suffer my wrath. This will be further discussed at our next meeting with the priest."

Bruce dismissed himself abruptly and returned to his quarters where he found Clark laying flat on his back looking at the ceiling. "So much for laying low, huh?"

Bruce removed his cowl, which he always wore in front of the people. They told them it was because his eyes would kill the mortals who looked into them. But Bruce just liked to intimidate people. Although, recently, he liked to spend a lot more time alone with Clark, where he didn't need to wear the mask. He could be human around him. With flaws and weaknesses. And show his eyes.

He leid on the bed. He and Clark used to keep their distance from one another but, like it was said before, they'd gotten quite comfortable. Now Bruce and Clark weren't bothered by the occasional kick in the middle of the night. But Bruce still got startled when he opened his eyes to Clark's face merely centimeters away from his own every so often.

"I know. I know. I just can't... let stuff like that happen," said Bruce. "Not when I can stop it. I know you feel the same way, Clark."

Clark sighed. "I do..."

Bruce rolled onto his side and looked down at Clark. The moment was strangely intimate but neither of them really acknowledged it in any way. "Don't worry. I haven't lost sight of our original plan."

Clark covered his eyes with his elbows and let out an exhasperated sigh.

"Have you?" Bruce asked genuinely with concern.

Clark took a deep breath and put his arm at his side, inbetween him and Bruce. "I think... I'm starting to. I think... I care... about these people-"

"You're allowed to care about them, Clark," Bruce assured him subconsiously placing his hand on Clark's arm. He ran his fingers along his skin, realizting how soft it was. He knew Clark liked physical affection and he wasn't really good at it. But he knew that even the smallest touch could effect someone's psyche.

"Easy for you to say," said Clark. "I can't just care about someone and leave them-"

"I have a feeling we won't be leaving any time soon," Bruce whispered solemly. "We're far away from any other planet with life on it. We don't even know if the Green Lantern corps knows about this place. I'm starting to accept the fact that this may be our last destination."

Clark grabbed hold of Bruce's hand and squeezed it. "We have families on Earth, Bruce. We have lives..." Clark's eyes were tearing up and Bruce felt something happen that had only happened when he came across his orphan kids. He was fairly surprised when he felt his heart ache for his friend. He wished he could see his children more than anything. He'd hug them, be sure to tell them how much he cared even if he was never good at showing.

But right now the only person he could really take care of like that. That's when he got an idea. He stood up from the bed. "Come on," Bruce said walking over to dress in more inconspicuous clothing.

Clark sat up. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

**...**

Clark stood and watched the waterfall. The water glowed a neon green in the glow of the red sunset. "It's beautiful." The water cascaded from a cliff about 100 ft where the water came out of the mountain. Exotic plants surrounded the area providing lots of cover from the enviroment. "It's very beautiful."

"It is," said Bruce. "The water has luminescent properties. So it will look the most amazing in a few minutes when the sun has set."

Clark turned his gaze to the man beside him and felt a wave of peace flow over him. He let out a relaxed breath and smiled. "So if we're stuck here from the rest of our lives, are we supposed to be married for the rest of our lives?"

The corner of Bruce's mouth curled up into a half smile when he looked at the ground, kicking at some soil. "I hope that isn't a problem."

Clark cheerily threw an arm around Bruce's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Eh. You're not so bad."

They laughed and Bruce said, "Really? I take you all the way out to this super romantic waterfall and I get 'not so bad'!"

"Cheap, cheap," Clark sang pulling Bruce into a strangling hug.

 "You're not so bad yourself, Kent," said Bruce returning the hug. It wasn't something that he did often but it felt like the right moment. They remained in each other's embrace while he spoke again. "You're actually pretty great."

"You're just now realizing that?" asked Clark pulling back from the hug but still holding onto Bruce. Bruce let out a groan of annoyance and started to pull away. "Hey," Clark grabbed him and wouldn't let him leave. "Thanks for hugging me."

Bruce rolled his eyes and blushed slightly in response to the gratitude.

"I mean it," said Clark. "I really appreciate it."

"Well, I don't exactly get hugs anymore either."

"I didn't think you got many hugs," said Clark in a questioning tone.

"I might not be a very touchy-feely person but my kids typically are," Bruce explained. "I never appreciated it until it stopped happening. When they were younger they hugged me quite often. Dick and Tim still do it when they're around. Jason only did it when no one was around and made me promise not to tell anyone. But Damian never hugged me. He has some... missing components when it comes to emotions."

"Kinda like someone we know, huh?" Clark pondered aloud.

"I am aware when affection is implied. I've just always been afraid to apply it," said Bruce. "Damian just had never witnessed or experienced affection so it was completely foreign to him. That's why I had to show it to him."

"Aw. So you actually hugged him?"

"I still do," said Bruce. "But only in my dreams."

At that Clark frowned sadly. "I take it those dreams are pretty painful, huh?"

Bruce gave him a weak smile and nodded. "But I know you have dreams like that too."

Clark's eyes widen as if he didn't understand how Bruce found out.

"We share a bed, smart one," said Bruce. "I catch on to things." Bruce saw Clark pout a little and shake his head annoyed. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Clark shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just... didn't want to burden you."

"Well, I am a god so I think I can handle it," Bruce jested poking Clark's side. "But seriously... I've dealt with much worse than consoling a homesick alien."

Clark sighed. "I spose you have."

Bruce nodded.

Clark didn't respond verbally. He just looked up to the top of the waterfall and said, "You wondering what it looks like from way up there too?" He pointed to the top of the waterfall where the water cascaded towards the ground and into the small body of water at the bottom where there was a spray of mist.

By the time Bruce and Clark had hiked up to the top of the waterfall, darkness had fallen upon the night. Nights didn't last as long on Eobos as they did on Earth and Bruce missed that. He missed being awake when everything was quiet and peaceful. When he was in the middle of his thought, Clark pushed him over the edge.

Bruce splashed down into the water and heard another splash shortly after his own. He swam to the wall of the mountain between where the water landed and where the rock began and there was Clark smiling at him like a child. He rarely saw that look on the man's face anymore. Being a god was tough, you weren't supposed to be fun or silly.

They once had a duty to the people of Earth and now they had a duty to the people of Eobos. They might not believe that they're the gods of the Eoboan people, but that's what they had to be. Cause Eobos was their new home.


End file.
